Implantable orthopaedic devices, such as knee, hip, shoulder, and elbow prostheses, typically include one or more components which are secured to an anchoring bone. Methods for securing such components to the anchoring bone include (i) press-fitting the component to the bone and (ii) the use of a bone cement to secure the component to the anchoring bone. Therefore, in addition to having good biocompatibility characteristics, it is desirable that the materials utilized to fabricate these anchored components possess characteristics which are conducive to these fixation techniques.
Furthermore, some of the components secured to the anchoring bone can include an articulating or bearing surface formed thereon. The bearing surface of these components functions as a surface upon which a natural bone structure or a prosthetic component articulates. Accordingly, in addition to having good biocompatibility and fixation characteristics, the material components having a bearing surface defined thereon should be fabricated from a material which possesses desirable wear characteristics.
In light of the above discussion, an orthopaedic bearing component fabricated from a material which (i) has good biocompatibility characteristics, (ii) possesses characteristics which are conducive to bone fixation techniques, and (iii) has good wear characteristics is desirable.